The Stone of Reality
by Beatriz Romero
Summary: Written for ImagineLoki on tumblr. The prompt was: Imagine watching Loki dying on Svartalfheim, your heart breaking as Thor drags you away from the lifeless body of the only man you ever loved. Imagine your reaction to Loki revealing to only you that he faked his death. It stands well as a one-shot, but I might continue it if there is any interest, so make sure to review!


God of Mischief

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki." Fandral laughed as Loki fell unceremoniously into the boat.

I had to hold back the urge to run to him and help him up. This would be the first time we had met since he had been brought back to Asgard to answer for his crimes in Midgard.

I shook my head.

Earth. Not Midgard. Having spent almost three years in Asgard had me thinking of my old home as the Asgardians called it.

Thor, Jane in his arms, had just landed gracefully in front of us.

"You lied to me." Loki stood up and addressed his brother, in a quiet cold voice that gave me chills.

Ahead of us, the imperial guards kept shooting at the Harrow Loki and Thor had just jumped out of.

"I'm impressed," said Loki with a hint of amusement to his voice.

"I'm glad you are pleased. Now do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway."

Loki nodded, turning, ready to take the helm, but he stood still for just a second as his eyes fell on me. I could see the surprise in his face, but it was quickly masked by a smirk. The surprise in my face was not to be hidden. He looked so different. His long black curls were shoulder length contrasted by his pale sallow skin. Blue eyes, once filled with curiosity and doubt had turned hard and cold. And he carried himself differently too, more confident, arrogant, sure of every step. He was a fearsome thing to behold.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me as he took control of the boat.

"Will you tend to her?" Thor turned to me.

I chose to ignore Loki's question as Thor stepped away from Jane so I could see to her. I nodded to him giving Loki another brief look before I moved forward.

He had a wild smile to his face.

I could barely recognize him. He was so different from the man that I had known before he disappeared, before he had attacked earth. I remember asking‒begging to be allowed to see him in the dungeons, but Odin would never allow it. I was not allowed to make requests or demands; I was stuck in Asgard as a sort of prisoner myself. Seeing him now, however, I wondered if Loki would have desired to see me, even if his father had allowed.

"I'm surprised that you would trust her." Loki gave me a sort of mocking smile before turning to his brother. "Considering..." he measured his words, "our history." I turned to look at him, unsure if I should respond.

"Her abilities will be a help to us in Svartalfheim. She has never given any reason to doubt her." Thor answered and gave me a warm smile. "Even if she made the mistake of loving you once, I trust her."

I could feel my cheeks burning with a blush, so I turned away and focused on Jane, not missing Loki's wide smile.

"What is this?" He voiced. "Have they turned you into a quiet little mouse?"

I decided to ignore his little jab and as he laughed out loud.

The boat sped up and gained altitude as Imperial guards began chasing us and shooting at us.

"Fandral." Thor said simply.

To what Fandral responded with a "Right," took a rope and swung out of the boat after saying, "For Asgard" as a goodbye.

Climbing higher, Loki guided the flying boat, turning slightly and speeding towards a menacing looking black-rocky mountain formation.

"Loki." Thor voiced warningly.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it." Loki had the gall to answer.

"Are you mad?" Thor turned to his brother, leaning to put his hand over Jane protectively. I held on to the side railing, crouching next to Jane, readying myself for impact.

"Possibly." Loki answered, a hint of amusement to his voice. I turned to look at him, he was concentrating, a small smile playing on his face. I looked back at the rock, seeing the small darkened passage ahead of us.

"Loki!" I gasped softly as I felt the flying boat slam against the sides of the passage. Metallic sparks flying as we did. I shut my eyes tight, never being one to enjoy wild roller coaster rides, this felt worse. With a whistling and cracking sound, we hit the ground and I felt the temperature and atmosphere change as we entered the realm of Svartalfheim.

"Ta-da!" Loki pronounced proudly as the ship slid across black sand.

I coughed a bit as the ship regained altitude and began sailing through the ruins of a fallen city.

The sun in this realm was black rimmed bright yellow, muted by an red-orange mist. The air was hot, like breathing the hot air rushing out of an oven just as you opened it. It burned my eyes and my throat, leaving an acrid taste in my tongue.

"I'm surprised you can talk." Loki had apparently heard me calling his name as we entered the passageway. "And here I thought they had cut off your tongue after I left."

"Not now, Loki." Thor voiced irritated.

I ignored him and looked to Jane, touching her forehead, if the surrounding environment was this hard to a healthy human, I worried about her in her weakened state.

"What?" Loki answered innocently.

"Let it be." Thor interrupted.

"You're protecting her, brother?"

"Loki!"

"It's ok Thor." I said quietly. "I wouldn't have agreed to come, had I not thought I could handle it."

"Handle what?" Asked Loki mockingly. "All you have done is ignore me."

I turned to look at him, a wide smile on his face.

"Do you really wish to do this now?" I said quietly. "I'd much rather focus on the task at hand. I think we have more pressing issues than... reminiscing."

Loki laughed loudly.

"What are you now, some sort of an elite Asgardian warrior?" He said looking me up and down. I kicked myself mentally for blushing like a school girl as his eyes traveled down, but his gaze seemed to be undressing me as it went along.

I wore a silver armor chest plate, decorated and reinforced by muted violet leather straps. Most of my chest was covered but the chain mail peaked through the cleavage and arms of the armor. A pleated leather skirt in the same muted violet, a pair of black tights, and black leather boots reinforced with molded silver metal completed the look.

"Are they now calling your little group, The Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Lady..."

"Loki!" Thor silenced him.

It irritated me that Loki was mocking me. I had been so eager to help when Thor had asked, excited to see Loki after waiting so long. But whatever I had fantasized would happen it was nothing like the reality of meeting this man that I barely recognized.

Jane moaned softly and once again I focused on her. I tried implementing a bit of my energy into her, my hand on her forehead glowing yellow. For a second it seemed to help, and I could feel my energy surround her, giving her a bit of her strength back, but just as quickly a swirl of red light pushed it back.

"Careful," Thor warned. "It protects itself."

But it did not feel threatening. The energy was just pushing back and enveloping mine, as if meeting an old friend. I opened my mouth to voice this, but Loki spoke first.

"What I would do with the power running through those veins." I turned to look at him, losing my concentration both energies dissipated. He was looking straight at me and for a moment I was unsure as to whether he meant my energy or the one inside Jane.

"It would consume you." Thor answered him.

"She's holding up all right... for now." Loki voiced in a cold tone.

"She's strong in ways you wouldn't even know." Thor replied.

"Say goodbye."

"Not this day!" Thor yelled.

"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing! It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you." Loki voiced with such surprising passion that I was left gaping at him. And for the first time I wondered if this was the reason he had not come back. To distance himself from the weak human that loved him back in Asgard, for I second I felt brave enough to ask him, but Thor was angry.

"And will that satisfy you?"

"Satisfaction's not in my nature!" Loki stated, a hint of sadness to his voice.

"Surrender's not in mine!" Thor's voice raised higher.

"The son of Odin." Loki said mockingly.

"No, not just of Odin!" I could hear the pain in his voice. "You think you alone who loved mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust!"

"Trust? Was that her last expression, trust? While you let her die?" I saw Loki's eyes, they were wet with unshed tears and I had him back. That was the Loki I had lost. That was the Loki I loved and my heart broke for him.

"What good were you in your cell?"

"Who put me there? WHO PUT ME THERE?" Loki yelled at his brother in rage.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL!" Thor cried and charged to him, ready to punch him.

I felt alarmed, thinking they would begin punching each other, but they seem to break it off, and Thor walked towards us.

"I wish I could trust you." He said with a bitter smile.

"Trust my rage." I heard Loki whisper as we moved further into the desolate plane that is Svartalfheim.

A few moments later, Jane awoke, and I was shocked to see her eyes had turned cold blue and the sclera had turned deep black.

"Jane?" Thor asked, but she sat up and looking further on, as if seeing something we could not.

"Malekith." was her only answer.

Loki brought the boat down and we climbed out, briefly going over the plan.

"Are we clear on what everyone's role is?" Thor addressed us all.

I nod along with everyone.

Loki was to pretend to betray Thor once we were in Malekith's presence. Then, after Malekith extracted the Aether from Jane, I was to take her away to a safe distance, tend to her, protect her and wait until Thor and Loki destroyed the Aether.

"Alright, are you ready?" Thor asked in general. Jane nodded in agreement as I whispered a soft, "Yes" hoping that the plan would work.

"I am." Loki whispered confidently. "You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed." He addressed his brother, catching up to him.

"Yeah, possibly."

I could not hear what they are saying but I saw as Thor took Loki's hand cuffs.

"No, I wouldn't." Loki voiced loudly and suddenly, pulled out his dagger and stabbed Thor in the stomach before throwing him down the hill. I am unsure if that was a part of the plan I was not aware of, I hold back, but I hear Jane scream and run down the hill after Thor.

"Loki!" I screamed after him, but he's suddenly behind me.

"So sorry, love." He whispers.

Another one of his tricks… was my last thought before my world went" black.

"No!" I can hear screaming as I wake up. "No, no, no!"

My head is pounding, but I force myself to get up. I sway on my feet as I stand, and feel as though I will fall but I run to look over the small hill.

There's Thor, cradling someone I cannot see, rocking back and forth, screaming.

I stumble as I make my way down the hill still dizzy and disoriented. I fall and roll for the last few yards when I see Jane coming to find me.

"Are you all right?" I say quickly she nods and I hear Thor scream in rage again.

Oh no… no…

Time seems to slow down as I advance closer. I hear Thor sobbing and I can see Loki now. His face ashen and dark, his eyes closed, and the wound in his chest. I feel my chest constrict in pain and all the air is suddenly taken out of my lungs. My eyes and my throat burn and I feel my mouth go dry.

"No..." I whisper, but Thor hears me and looks up at me.

"I can help…" I say softly, walking towards them and falling on my knees next to them. My hands glow with yellow light, but Thor holds them back. Letting go of Loki, he grabs my shoulders and whispers between sobs.

"It's too late… it's too late… it's too late…"

"No…" Tears are blurring my vision. "NO!" I scream. "Let me help him!" I try to shove him out of the way. In his emotional state he stumbles back and I put my hands to Loki's chest, the energy inside of me surging out of my palms. There is nothing there, just emptiness: an empty cadaver growing cold. It scares me, leaving me shaking, and it breaks me. I let my head fall on to his chest, my body shaking violently, the sobs tearing from my throat deep with anguish.

Why? I keep asking myself but I find no answers.

All of the sudden I'm being hoisted up by the waist.

"Let's go!" Is all Thor says.

"No!" A high pitched shriek bursts from my throat. "No! No!" I kick and I punch and I yell, but it is in vain, What strength does a common human have against the God of Thunder. "Let me stay with him! Let me stay with him! No!" I keep screaming but the howling wind burns my vision, hot black sand blinding me.

I can't say if I was carried here, dragged or if I walked all I know is that I'm exhausted and numb. I find myself in a cave, meant to protect us from an up-coming storm, I had not noticed. Thor and Jane are speaking about Malekith, but I tune them out. It cannot be important, can it? Everything seems to have lost its meaning and the thought of his cooling body laying there under the storm makes me nauseous and dizzy.

I shouldn't have been so cold to him. I could admit to myself now that I had been scared of him, but that didn't not mean I had to be cold and angry with him. I should have hugged him, kissed him... and now it was too late. My chest constricts painfully as my eyes well up with tears once more. I sit on a hard rock and bring my knees up to my face, hugging myself, longing for some comfort,

A strange music tone distracts me.

I look up to Thor saying, "It's not me."

It sounds like rap music. Jane pulls out her cell phone and answers a phone call.

Cell phones, something I hadn't seen in almost three years. How peculiar is my last thought as I drag myself to my feet, following them.

"Why are there so many shoes?" Thor asks and it does seem strange that so many other-worldly items are found in a place as far as Svartalfheim. We keep walking only to suddenly find ourselves passing through a dimension vortex and we walk out to a very different world.

As Jane walks forward confidently, I hold back.

Both Thor and Jane stop and look back at me.

"Are... are we back on Earth? I ask softly.

"Yes, London." Jane affirms. "Oh!" She exclaims, as if all of the sudden she remembering me.

"She is from Earth." Thor explains.

"Well, there's a strange sentence." Jane exclaims.

"You are welcome to stay." Thor says. "I would not recommend going back to Asgard. It would only mean a cell in the dungeon for you."

"At least it would be clear then as to why a human lived so long in the palace." I say bitterly. "Your father avoided explaining that I was his prisoner to anyone that would ask."

"I am sorry." Thor says softly. "For my father, for my brother..."

"Don't…" I say softly. "I will stay. Thank you."

"Do you want us to take you somewhere?" Jane asked tentatively.

"Just call the police." I respond smiling. "I've been missing for three years. I'm sure there's someone out there looking for me."

Jane gives me a smile. "I can call someone better."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Thor asks.

It had been three weeks since I had been returned to earth. To my disappointment, my only living relative, my great aunt Barbara, had died a year and a half after I had gone missing. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been quite helpful. They had made quick work of clearing up legal claims as to the inheritance of my aunt's estate and had given me a safe place to live in.

I was in Oregon now, in my aunt's old house. It had been meticulously cleaned and modernly furnished, by S.H.I.E.L.D.

I awoke late. The alarm clock by my dresser alerted me that it was 10:34 am. After such a long time away and all the events that had happened, sleep seemed to elude me most nights. I needed coffee. After three years being devoid of the bitter elixir, I had been drinking three or four cups a day. Perhaps part of the reason I couldn't sleep, but I was not about to leave my addiction. I walked to the kitchen to see a prepared pot and suddenly felt self-conscious. I needed to remember not to walk around in my underwear, as some agents had been stationed around my house. Well, at least the grey camisole and matching bootie shorts did not show much.

It was difficult getting used to the agents roaming around the house perimeter. But it seemed S.H.I.E.L.D. had been alerted of my peculiar gifts and they wanted to investigate it further. I had refused. I would not be treated like a lab rat. They agreed, but had insisted on stationing agents around my home to keep me safe. I only agreed considering my past experiences with alien pirates wanting to kidnap me.

I quickly ran into the room and grabbed a terrycloth bathrobe, tying it loosely around my waist. I went back to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. Just as I walked towards the cupboard containing the sugar, I heard the rumble of thunder. I looked out the window, not surprised of rain here in Springfield, and I saw one of the agents touch his ear but thought nothing of it.

Then I heard the roar and saw the rainbow of colors coming down, burning a hole through my kitchen.

My coffee cup fell from my hands as a pair Einherjar guards appeared before me. I heard the cup shatter on the floor, hot coffee spilling over my bare feet. It burned, but just as quickly, my reddening skin healed.

"Odin demands your return to Asgard to answer for your crimes." One of them pronounced calmly not expecting an answer and moving towards me.

I turned and ran. It did not matter that I stepped on a piece of broken ceramic. I ran towards the door, but before I could even touch the handle, I felt them grip my shoulders and forearms. I screamed so loud even my own ears hurt.

"Let me go!" I yelled as they cuffed my arms, losing my bathrobe in the process but it was all in vain as Heimdall opened the gates of the bifrost and we were brought back to Asgard.

Minutes later I was brought to the presence of Odin. I had been crying on the way to the throne room, but I quickly wiped away my tears.

I cleared my throat before I faced him.

He remained silent for a few moments, just watching me.

"You have committed treason of highest order." He finally accused, his deep voice reverberating throughout the demolished hall.

I remained quiet. I had lost the will to fight. Everything was over, there was no more hope.

"You aided in the escape of the war criminal Loki, and escaped to Midgard afterwards." he stated. "What have you to say for your actions?"

"Only that I would do it again, my Liege, given the chance." I answered truthfully, lowering my eyes to my chained wrists.

He chuckled. "You have not lost your spirit."

"You're wrong, My Lord." I sighed softly. "Every last bit of it has been dying for the last three weeks..." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again and I swallowed hard. I had just promised myself that I would not cry again.

"I cannot let you go back to Earth." He stated in his cold hard voice. "We still do not understand the power within you, and it has to be protected."

"Protected or exploited, My Lord?" I said softly between sobs as I began to cry. I could see my tears falling on the cuffs, but I did not feel shame. My heart was still breaking.

"I don't think your spirit is as dead as you think." He said cryptically but before I could answer he called out, "Guards."

Two of the Einherjar stood on each side of me. "Take her to her chamber."

I could feel my lower lip trembling, but I was not gonna fight it anymore. It was over. I was trapped again.

They released my hands before putting me back in my old bedroom, locking me in my golden cage. I fell on my bed and cried in to my pillow, painful sobs tore through my chest. There was no more hope, no hope for my freedom, no hope to see him again. I sobbed, feeling my heart break again and again. I did not want to be back here, where everything reminded me of him. The bed we had shared so many times, all those happy moments. At least back on Earth I was not reminded of him every time I looked around. Although if I was honest with myself, that was not entirely true. The more I had tried not to think of him, the more I remembered him.

I heard my door open and close, probably the Einherjar bringing me a task to perform.

"Let me be!" I screamed at the guard burying my head under pillows, the thick curtains around my four poster bed were drawn, so I did not care that I was wearing so few clothes. I did not hear him leave, so I just groaned, annoyed. I took the pillows from my face, sitting up, on the bed. I opened my mouth to yell again, but I saw a hand reach in to pull the deep mulberry curtains from my bed. I gasped, rage surging through me.

The gall! I would make sure to punch him in the face. I opened my mouth to scream at him, but I froze as my eyes fell on the man that had emerged from between the folds of the thick fabric.

Sitting straight, one leg swung off the bed, my hands planted on the mattress on either side of me, I began shaking. My mouth fell open.

"Did I not tell you that tears do not suit you?" He voiced in a soft voice that made me shiver harder.

I was going insane.

That was it.

That was the only answer.

Unless…

"Who are you?" I yelled at him, materializing a small gold dagger on my hand, standing up to point it just under his neck. "What witchcraft is this?" I pushed the dagger into his neck, the pale skin indenting under it. Not an illusion.

"Ah!" He said pleased. "I see you've mastered the trick I taught you." He laughed raising his eyebrow.

My grip on the dagger weakened and it fell on the floor, making loud metal clanks as it bounced under the bed.

"Loki…" My voice was so low he wouldn't have heard it had he not been standing so close to me.

It had to be him. He was the one that had taught me how to materialize weapons out of thin air, but I had not mastered it until months after he had disappeared.

I had never told anyone, not even Queen Frigga. Not even during the long lessons meant to help me master my power.

Perhaps I had gone insane.

Could one go insane from grief?

I was sure it was not unheard of.

I decided that I didn't care anymore.

I swallowed a hard lump on my throat, my lips felt unusually dry.

"Yes, my darling." He said softly reaching to touch my face, stroking his thumb along my cheek.

I pressed my face against his large hand, closing my eyes and enjoying his warmth and his soft caress. He smelled the same, leather and armor polish, and the mixture of aromatics herbs he enjoyed in his bath. I almost collapsed on to him, before it all came back to me: his death, Thor dragging me away from his lifeless body, the screams, the tears, the heartbreak.

"You bastard!" I tensed up, swatting away his hand and setting my hands on his chest to shove him. He grabbed my wrists, bringing me closer to him and caging me in a tight hug.

"Are those truly the only words you have for your beloved?" He asked amused.

"You bastard!" I yelled again, looking up at him as I tried to free myself from his tight embrace. "You and your stupid tricks! You asshole!" I punched his chest, in hopes of being released.

"Did you grieve for me, darling?" He tightened his grip around me. "That was quite a performance back in Svartalfheim."

I went still, looking away from his cold blue eyes, he was mocking me. It made me so angry I began gasping for air, as I tried to calm myself. I gathered all the strength within me and shoved him, hard. He stumbled backwards, but only briefly, his rigid embrace fluctuating slightly.

"I hate you!" I yelled at him, looking at him in the eye.

He threw me on the bed.

"There you are." He said smiling.

My brow furrowed. I tried to sit up again and put some distance between us. He grabbed one of my thighs to prevent me from going further, planted one of his knees on the bed between my legs, and set his other arm over my shoulder as he leaned on to me.

"I've told you before, tears and defeat don't suit you." He pressed himself against me, his familiar weight and aroma inundating my senses. "I'm glad to see your spirit renewed, sweetheart." He voiced, so close, our lips touched.

"I hate you!" I whispered as I felt his hand going up and down my thigh.

"No you don't." He whispered as well, tilting his face slightly. "And I'll prove it to you."

"You're not the man I loved..." I looked in to his eyes: deep blue but cold and mocking.

"Love, darling. Love." He said softly, nipping at my chin and making me shiver, a small moan almost escaping my lips. "You're not the same either, my darling."

"You think you can come back…" It was hard to keep my thoughts straight. His hand kept rubbing my thigh, climbing higher up with each stroke. "and go back to the way things were…?" His other hand was stroking my cheek, tracing little patterns down to my neck, "before you committed all those crimes?"

He shifted his weight to the right, bringing his hand to the neck of my camisole, caressing the sensitive exposed skin, his lips traveling down my throat, leaving a burning trail behind.

"I don't think I can…" He whispered against my skin, leaning down and kissing the exposed skin before his hand finally molded around the fullness of my breast. A loud gasp escaped my lips. "I know I can." He responded boldly, teasing my hardened nipple over the fabric, taking it in his lips and nibbling softly.

A loud moan escaped my lips. I could feel him smile against my skin.

"You… you forgot about me…" I whispered between gasps as he ripped the fabric that was my camisole top, exposing my breasts.

"I thought about you…" he whispered softly, stopping to admire my bare flesh before leaning down and kissing the valley between my breasts. "I thought about you every night..." his hand returned to my breast, before his lips claimed my nipple.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, a loud moan spilled from my lips as he licked and touched me the way only he knew how.

I was lost in it, the feeling. The way his lips moved on my skin. The way his hand found his way into my shorts, making me shiver and gasp so deliciously. Two years I had been waiting for him. I had been waiting for him to touch me like this again. Two years I had cried and hoped. It wasn't fair, but it felt so good. The way he kissed his way down my stomach, to my belly button, the way his fingers tucked themselves under the elastic of my shorts. He pulled them down, kissing along, lower and lower with every wet kiss. I couldn't do this. I couldn't let him have this so easily. Not after all that had happened, but I was enjoying it so much.

He stopped, lifting himself to get rid of my panties and began unbuckling his armor.

"Stop." I moved away quickly, flattening myself against the headboard and covering myself with a pillow.

He smiled at me, loosening his armor and leather straps as if he had not heard me, and let his coat and top fall to the ground.

"I don't want to do this." I swallowed hard as he sat on the bed to remove his boots.

"I beg to differ, love." He said smiling.

"I'm serious, Loki." I said firmly. "It isn't happening, not until we talk." I felt so proud at how strong and firm my voice had sounded.

"We can talk as we play." He finally took off his pants and sat nude at the edge of my bed. I couldn't help myself, I looked at every inch of his body. His pale skin was full of scars now, and all I wanted to do was reach out and caress each one of them, but I only tightened my grip on the pillow to stop myself. He climbed on the bed and sat right in front of me and I could feel my face blushing, so I hid it against the pillow.

"What do you wish us to talk about?" he whispered so close to my ear I cringed and gasped. I looked up, still hiding most of my face.

"How are you alive?" I whispered softly.

"Hmm…" He answered, "I will answer that question if you let me kiss your shoulder."

"Loki! I'm serious." I faced him, looking into his eyes once again. They looked the same way they did so many years ago.

"So am I," he countered. "You can keep the pillow between us, just let me kiss your shoulder…"

"I… I…" I couldn't refuse him; I wanted to feel him touching me. "Fine... but just my shoulder," I warned him. He kneeled in front of me, lowering his lips to kiss me shoulder softly. I closed my eyes."How are you alive?" I whisper softly. "I touched your body..." My voice breaks I relive the memory. "You were gone..." I bury my face in the pillow once more, sobbing softly. "It wasn't magic... it didn't feel like magic. You were dead..."

"Hey!" He stopped kissing my shoulder. He tucked my hair behind my ear and lifted my face to wipe away my tears, " Hey!" He made me look at him. "I'm here." He whispered softly, as he grabbed one of my hands and set it against his hard chest. I could feel his steady heartbeat against his warm skin. "I'm alive." He reassured me leaning down and taking my lips for the first time in years. It wasn't gentle or slow, he was demanding and hot, controlling and devastatingly intoxicating. Biting, teasing, nipping, prodding, his hands tangled in my hair, tearing gasps and moans from my lips every time he would allow me a small respite.

Without interrupting his onslaught of kisses, he shifted his weight, sitting up and peeling off the pillow between us. My hands, automatically found a place around his shoulders as he lifted me and stretched me down over the bed before he got rid of the rest of my underwear. He was rougher and more desperate in his ministrations. His hands shifting between kneading my thighs as he pushed them open to set himself between them, and roaming towards my ass to squeeze before pushing me up against him. I could feel his hard member pressing against my inner folds and it made me tremble.

My hands first tangled through his black curly hair, soft and silky tresses. Then his strong shoulders, his back. Freeing me from his lips, I shivered and moaned louder as his mouth found my right nipple, hungrily nibbling and nipping at the sensitive skin. I cried loudly in pleasure, my back arching.

"I had missed that sound." He said against my skin as his lips traveled to the other nipple. His right hand capturing the ravaged breast to keep teasing. His left hand testing the wetness between my folds, as a forefinger and thumb teased the dripping wet entrance and the swollen nub over the folds of sensitive skin.

I shut my eyes tightly, another very loud sob spilled from lips, as his fingers finally found their way inside me, making me arch my back further, needing more of his touch.

"Loki..." His name a whisper on my lips as he pushes a second finger into me. I feel a wave of pleasure surge through me, making me groan once again.

His lips leave my breasts and I feel him shift his weight once more before I open my eyes. He has stopped touching me, which earns him a whiny whimper, a self-satisfied smile playing on his lips. He moves and straddles me, my eyes roam his body and although I notice his engorged manhood, I also notice all those scars littering his chest and shoulders. White and pink slashes, some smooth others rough and crudely mended.

He's not the same Loki that had rescued me from Jotunheim. I had been left alone in the ruin of a space-craft after being kidnapped by space pirates from Earth.

Earth.

My home.

And I remember who he is now.

The criminal that had sought to enslave the human race.

Even with the power that resided inside of me I was still human. Would he have enslaved me too had I been on earth?

I stretch my hand, tracing a few of those scars.

Loki. The man I fell in love with once. The man I still held feelings for. But he is not the same man. He leans down to kiss me again, but I hold him back, both of my outstretched arms on his shoulders.

"What are we doing, Loki?" I notice the exasperated look on his face.

He seems to measure his answer before he speaks, his blue eyes squinting a little bit. He sighs and sits back on my thighs, giving me a hand to help me sit up as well.

"Well, since it seems that you would prefer to talk," He begins as he pushes a few strands of hair behind my ear. "I suppose we're just playing." He leans down and kisses my temple.

Bothered by his response, I push him away softly.

"Is that all this is to you?" I say softly looking down at the intricately embroidered duvet cover on my bed, never really having paid much attention to the golden swirling pattern. "A game? Am I just a plaything until you find another human to toy with?" I look back at him my eyes are wet with unshed tears and he looks at me confused.

"What?"

"I'm human, Loki. No more than a heartbeat, to an Asgardian... or a Jötunn. What was it that you told your brother? A human life is nothing?"

"Oh, love." He said softly, lifting my chin up with his long slender fingers. "You are special. Nothing like that weakling human my brother loves." He leaned again to try to capture my lips.

"I'm serious, Loki. Don't you think you sound a bit hypocritical? Just because you want me as your temporary fuck toy, I'm special? But what happens in a year, or in a month, or tomorrow?" It was all coming out so quickly. "What happens when your father finds out you're alive? Because I'm sure he'll imprison you once he learns your here? Are you gonna run away again? Leave me behind like you did two years ago? Forget about me again? Will you come back when it is convenient? And what am I supposed to do? Wait here for you? Wait until I'm no longer desirable and you've found someone new?"

"Ah, I see." His tone is cold and detached. "You're angry because I didn't take you on my little space escapade. Well, let me tell you something darling. It wasn't exactly a cakewalk." He pointed to the scars I had been touching before. "You've noticed these. I had to travel through the darkest places in the universe and had to do everything in my power to survive." His voice level raising. "You want to know how my fake death seemed so realistic? You want me to explain what I had to go through to realize I needed more convincing methods to fake my death? Do you want to hear about the way I was used? The way I was enslaved and tortured? The way I was betrayed countless times by people who I though my allays? The way I was sold and used as currency by the most terrifying beings in the universe?" His was screaming now, having moved away from my thighs, I was finally free to retreat, but all I wanted to do was hold him. "I'm sorry I didn't think to take you with me."

"You didn't have to go!" I reached but he shoved my hands away.

"And come back and live a lie? Pretend to be Odin's son as if nothing had happened? Come back knowing that the throne that was rightfully mine would never be because everyone would consider me a monster?"

"Not everything about your past life was a lie, Loki!" I cut him off searching his face for a trace of the man loved. Even though his eyes had turned cold and his manner was cruel and commanding now, I could still see the vulnerability of the child that had never been good enough in his father's eyes. "My love for you was real. Your mother's love was real. Thor searched..."

"Thor!" He threw back angrily. "You defend him? Perhaps you became enamored with my golden brother while I was away, to secure your position. I would not be surprised you became his whore while I was gone. Is that is the reason you only wish us to talk."

And just like that I slapped him across the face. His reaction, a smile, as he rubbed the sore spot.

"That's better. I prefer your fire instead of this weakling, mewling quim they have turned you in to. Is that what my brother preferred?"

"Asshole!" I screamed, tears running down my face. I suddenly feel ashamed of my nudity in front of him, and quickly move away from the bed, pulling the heavy duvet open. I covered my breasts and walked over to the arm chair where my silk robe lied.

"I have not given you permission to dress."

"I don't need you permission..."

Standing behind me just as quickly he held my arms, the lavender robe slipping from my shoulders, he kissed my neck and my shoulders. I could feel his erection pressing against my back.

"You belong to me darling." He scrapes his teeth against my skin and I hate myself for the small moan that escapes my lips.

"I hate the man that you've become, Loki." The tears running down my cheeks, "The man I loved would have never hurt me the way you do now." I said quietly. He remained quiet, pressing his cheek to my temple. "But you're right. Even now, after all those years, my heart still belongs to you." I leaned my head back against his chest and close my eyes, his grip around my arms and waist relaxes. "I'm sorry that you thought leaving was your only option, but it is in the past, and cannot be changed." I turned in his arms to look at him, his eyes full of apologies I know he will not utter, at least not at this moment. But seeing them there, in the eyes that I finally recognize, it gives me some hope as to the future.

"I do still love you." My fingers traced a particularly rough looking scar running down his chest. "But I am frighted by what you've become." I say softly not missing the small look of hurt that flashes through his beautiful blue eyes.

"I cannot promise you a future." Loki finally spoke, his hands tracing patterns on my bare back. "But know that I have no desire of leaving Asgard." He effortlessly lifted me up and I tangled my legs around his waist. I let and my robe cascade down to the floor as he took me back to bed. He set me down. "I have no desire to leave you, either."And kissed me again.

At this moment, I cannot ask for more. I know declarations of love are in the past. I know the man I loved has changed. Although parts of the old Loki still reside in there, I know forthwith he will never be the same.

I shiver and gasp as his body presses into mine, his hard member stretching my tight entrance so deliciously. I hear him gasp as well, and through half lidded eyes I see flashes of the man I loved as he begins moving rhythmically against me. Just for today, that's enough.

His lips returned to mine and his hands travel the length of my body. Greedily grasping and clutching my skin against his as if he had been deprived of close human contact for years. Perhaps not physical, but emotional contact. It makes my heart ache for him.

"I love you." I said softly as he pumps faster into me. My whole body was shivering as I was left gasping for breath between kisses. "Loki..." I called out trembling as my body reached its climax.

"You're mine." He whispered, voraciously clamming my lips once more before his own orgasm overtook him.

He tumbled on to my awaiting embrace, exhausted and sweaty, settling his head against my chest. I kissed the top of his head and caressed his face.

"I missed you." He whispers sleepily and I know he had not meant to say so because his body tenses and he tries to get up. I hold him tightly against me and he relaxes again. My heart is overjoyed, but I try to keep it to myself. He might be a different man now, but my Loki is still in there, and I see a glimmer of hope. Hope that fills me with strength I had not felt in a long time.


End file.
